1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for track hoe vehicles, and in particular, to a track hoe attachment to load and unload pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attachments to the buckets of construction equipment for purposes of loading and unloading materials are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,089 to Rodgers et. al. teaches an attachment that is bolted to the back of the bucket comprising two arms. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,035 to Hornstein teaches an attachment to a loader bucket for purposes of serving as a pallet loader or fork lift comprising two tines and two chains that connect the tines to the bucket. The prior art attachments are often complex in design and not easily attachable and detachable.
It would therefore be desirable to develop an attachment for a track hoe vehicle for purposes of loading and unloading pipe that is simple in design, and thus easier to manufacture, and that is easily attachable and detachable.